Beat
by mauvehippo
Summary: Alec finds her in her apartment, beaten like nothing else he's ever seen, while flashbacks of his past plague him to insanity.
1. Beat

As far as I was concerned, the apartment was empty but it looked like a tip. It surprised me that there wasn't any heat in the room, it was the middle of winter and the window was wide open.

"This is so unlike her…" I said to myself as I rummaged through her room.

The wind was blowing the pages of her favourite book, which lay next to the broken coffee table; glass sprawled around the living room. Her couch lay arched against the wall below the window with the armchair tipped on its side next to it. I noticed that the carpet was slightly wet as I walked passed the bathroom.

"Why would she leave the shower going?"

_--Flashback—_

They were training them outside, even though it was stormy. We were told that we must be prepared for all terrain and weather. The water dripped down into my cell from the ajar window that resembled the size of computer keyboard.

"494!"

My designation echoed down throughout the cellblock.

"494!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

I stood to attention while two men in blue uniform escorted her to my cell.

"494…We have some… business planned for you."

She stood there with that look on her face… _What does she want this time?_ I thought to myself. She turned to the guard on her right.

"Bring him up for briefing."

A third guard walked down the hall and took her away. _Thank god_, I thought. The guard unlocked the bars while the other stood aside.

"Prepared for anything aren't ya"

"Just get a move on. You know where to go, now move."

With that, the guards moved me up to her room for briefing.

_--End Flashback—_

The whipping of pages from her book was enough to break my concentration. I bent down to pick it up._ Hmph, she always raved on about this book. _

Something startled me while down on the floor, a sound from behind the couch. I walked over to the chair and pushed it to the side. There she was. Her hair was covering the side of her face as she lay on the damp floor. My breathing started to deepen as the back of my hand reached her cheek. She tensed up as I run it across to move her hair. Her eyes were blackened and her cheeks were stained with blood. I knelt down as I moved the couch aside, picking her up in my arms while she fell into unconsciousness. She was still naked and wet from her shower. It must have been recent. I wrapped her up for warmth and walked out of the apartment with her draped across my arms.

-----

It was him. He was in my apartment. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was him. The way he walked, breathed and moved about. He was here for me.

The floor was damp. _Damn. What did she want with me? Why did she do this too me?_

My vision was blurred, but I could tell it really was him; he was down on the floor with my book in his hands. He never really seemed interested in it.

_Hmph._

He looked over my way as I sighed gently with pain.

_Did he hear me?_

He walked over and started to move the chair. I had to close my eyes, what light was in the room blinded me when he moved it. I could hear him kneel down on the floor.

Thank you… thank you… 

He placed his hand against my cheek and used his finger to push the hair off my face, revealing the brutal exterior. He tensed up as he saw the extent of my pain. The couch was moved aside as he placed his arms underneath me to pick me up. I lay there helplessly, feeling sorry for myself as he placed me on the bed and wrapped me up in the duvet.

Thank you Alec… thank you…

-----

Her room was filled with flowers and 'get well soon' cards. I picked them up and started to read them, surprised to find that Normal had actually bothered to send one.

Sorry to hear what happened. Your frustrating colleagues brushed it past me like they do with all their daily problems. Hurry up and get better okay, these parcels don't deliver themselves you know. Bip bip bip!

"Nice Normal, that's all class."

Logan sat next to the window while Cindy stood against the doorway opposing him. She came up to me with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hey boo. I gotta shoot, Normal's gonna fire us all if I don't get back to it. Hit me up when you hear anything. Later Logan."

She walked over to max and ran her finger across her head to move her hair out of the way.

"Later suga. Take care."

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched Logan as he stared out the neighbourhood cat or something.

"I just don't understand it!"

It sounded like he was clenching his teeth while he said it. The first time I've actually seen Logan angry about something. He smacked his fist down on the armrest of his wheelchair.

"Logan. You all right?"

"What does it look like? Look at her, just look at her. I can't even tell if it's her or not because her face is all black and blue! For Fuck's Sake!"

He shook his head from one side to the other as he gently bit on his thumbnail.

"Just why did it have to be her."

"You still love her don't you Logan."

He made movement as if he was going to look my way, but turned back to take on that cat for round two. Its been three years since Manticore was destroyed, and not much after that when she decided to call it quits on the two of them. I guess the whole saving-the-world thing really did nothing for her in the end.

--Flashback—

I was summoned into her office where I sat in the chair in front of her black desk. Just off to the side of her was a tall Asian male and another woman who was masculine enough to actually be male. Standing off to the side by the doorway were two soldiers, there was something about them that made me believe they were transgenic themselves.

"494. This is Mr Tenaka from Japan and Ms. Danialova from Russia."

I stood to attention to address them as she spoke. _No wonder she looks male._

"Mr Tenaka and Ms. Danialova, along with myself, run the only three facilities that train soldiers such as your self. The two standing behind you are X5-982 and X5-725, they are the two top soldiers of each facility. What we are about to give you is the outline of what we are proposing you do with your new… team."

She pushed a piece of paper in front of me. I picked it up and glanced over it quickly.

"Any questions?"

"Yes Ma'am. Why me Ma'am?"

"494… We would only send out the best for an objective such as this."

--End Flashback—

I must have fallen asleep in the chair because it was dark when I woke and Logan must have run off to save the world again. Typical. He's a bloody workaholic that guy; he will never take a break for a beer. I stood up and sat on the side of her bed. She was still red in the face, but I guess that was just the heat. Her face wasn't as smooth as it normally is, I could feel that on the back of my hand. I placed my hands on either side of her head and gently kissed her on her head.

"Take care Max. Rest up. I'll be back later."

------

I couldn't really tell who was there and who wasn't, but I was certain he was. I must have startled when one of the nurses came in to check up on me. _Hmph… cute. She even gave him a blanket._

I woke up to him leaving. I didn't want him to leave, but I wanted him to find out why she did this to me.

I love you Alec.

_Find her. Find out why…._


	2. Beat Chapter two

I couldn't sleep so I cruised off to Crash. I grabbed my beer and headed over to our usual table where Cindy was sitting with her new cling-on.

"So I guess Manticore truly was experimental; dabbling in a bit of 'lesbianism' on the side huh?"

She looked at me, slightly intimidated.

"Boo, this is Alec. Also known as 'The-ass-who-don't-even-know-what-he-has-even-though-its-right-infront-of-him'".

I decided to let that one slip.

"'The-ass-who-don't-even-know-what-he-has-even-though-its-right-infront-of-him', this is Mya."

She reached over and I shook her hand.

"Something like that…" she said

"So Cindy, never picked you as being the Manticore type."

"Suga. It gives new meaning to the sayin; 'She's a tiger in bed'"

I cringed at the thought of _Cindy_ in bed with another woman. I took a mouthful of beer.

"So how's my boo? She aiight?"

"No change. I've left her with the nurses while I clear my head."

"You need to stay with her. Its what she would…"

"NO… what I need is to find out who did this.

I cut Cindy short.

"Look. I need to get out. Here, have a drink."

I passed my drink over to Mya and left. All I could hear was Cindy abusing me, as usual, from afar. When is she ever going to learn that there are certain things that are holding me back?

--Flashback--

Ten hours of silence in a four-man plane can be a bitch. At least I don't have to fly this thing; I left that up to Vodka and Sushi up there. All I knew is that we were heading south. I picked up the mission objectives:

Mission: KAP-5J2T 

_Soldier: X5-494_

_Mission Objective: Search and Destroy_

_Profile:_

_- FemaXXX_

_- X5-XXX clone_

_- 5"fXX '_

_- EuXXpean_

_- BlaXX hair_

Things became a little too hard to read. I guess _she_ should be more careful about where she places her coffee. At least they included a photo.

--End Flashback--

------

The pain is starting to ease off, but I guess that the morphine.

Be careful out there 

Why does he back off every time I try getting closer. I long for his touch again.

------

They shut the elevator down at 10pm. Curfew or something. I looked at the stairs.

"Shit Maxy, why'd you choose the 14th floor?"

The door was unlocked. A cold blast of air hit me as I pushed it open.

"…Huh…"

The curtains were flailing about in the wind.

--Flashback--

I picked her up in my arms and she fell out of consciousness. She's cold. I placed her on her bed and wrapped her up in that leopard blanket she always had on it. The wind began to pick up, so I shut the window and left. Her neighbours were hovering around their doorways, so I locked the door.

"I'm here. You're safe with me."

--End Flashback--

I started to panic when I realised Max's book wasn't here.

_I threw it on the chair. I swear I did._

The cold air had dried the place up a bit, but the smell of wet carpet still lingered. And then it hit me. Her smell was so familiar but still so distinct.

_I knew it. The bitch isn't after Max… She's after me._

I stumbled out the apartment and grabbed Maxy's bike, all the while grabbing my phone.

"CINDY! Where's Mya!"

"Suga, she **_was_** in the middle of pleasin me. WHY."

"CINDY. PUT HER ON!"

"And explain to me why I should."

"DO IT OR ELSE IT'LL KILL ME BEFORE YOU!"

She handed the phone ever, continuing to talk about how guy's issues are always a matter of life or death.

"Yo. It's Mya."

"Mya, you need to get dressed, NOW. I'll be there in 5!"

"Urr… K?"

"… _Its her."_

------

_Hmmph_

He's sweet. I just don't know what he expects.

Why are you here still? 

I used to love a different man.

Why did you change? 

Just not the one in front of me.

_You should go save the world… or something like that._

------

I pulled up at Cindy's and Mya jumped on back.

"You be careful boo. And don't you go playin on her"

"Cindy, she just aint my type."

"I'll be careful. Trust me. I'll be back soon."

"Logan's on his way over. Hang tight till then."

"What! You bunkin me up... Wit him. Uh uh. Why the geek!"

"'Coz he's a geek with a gun. Enough reason?"

"Just hang tight girl. Alec and I'll be fine. Promise."

"It aint you two I'm worried about..."

We waited for Cindy to get inside then rode out into Seattle's streets.

--Flashback--

She hung onto me a little too tight for comfort.

"725, could you loosen up a bit? You're beginning to hurt."

"Sorry. I have slight fear of motorbike."

"Well you'll be fine, I'm driving here."

"Apologies 494."

982 sped up a bit.

_I guess we must be getting close to camp._

We parked up at some Motel, "Cabin Fever Motel" or something.

"Dis is da pwace."

"Alright. 982, you go get some rooms. I'll grab some food. 725, fill up the bikes. We'll need them tomorrow. Meet back at 2030 hours."

I didn't like this mission. Rumour says she's strong, intelligent and quick… Here's hoping I survive this.

--End Flashback--

"Here's hoping I survive this."

"What was that Alec?"

"Oh. Thinking aloud."

We pulled up at sector 4's gates. I flashed my Jam Pony ID, and Mya, her fake ID. I glanced at her.

"What, girl's gotta get around somehow."

I thought I had seen Mya once before, but back at Manticore. She says she's also X5, only, from a different wing. Manticore didn't tend to mix us together all that often for some reason. Turns out that she was forced into the same breeding program that Max and I were in though. I guess that's where I had seen her.

"So why has she come back. I thought a top group were sent out, search and destroy, ya know?"

"I… Don't know."


End file.
